The Janitors Closet
by XxHappy-chanxX
Summary: Akaya has too much sugar and locks Yukimura and Sanada up in the janitors closet, wanting to hear them suffer.


This is my first Prince of Tennis Humour fic, I hope you like it! And please review!!

* * *

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Humour

**By: **XxHappy-chanxX

* * *

The Janitors Closet

It was a perfectly normal morning for Akaya, and as usual, he was thrilled waiting for morning practice! And hopefully, he could FINALLY beat those 3 inhuman demons of Rikkai Dai.. Ahh, just thinking of beating them and ordering the team around.. Why, that'd be just wonderful... !!! But he wasn't that hyped about it................

He was sitting there, on a chair, at the table, his imagination running wild of ideas to beat the 3 demons... Not like, they were cheap tricks.._ I wouldn't go that low.... Would I?_ He questioned himself trying to assure himself that he was going to play fair. The sound of his toast being ready woke him up by his.. uhh.. fair... playing plans.. to beat the 3.. which were fair, by the way...

He stood up and walked towards the toaster, as he got closer to it, he could smell that it was burnt. He looked to his toast and indeed, it was charcoal black.

He screeched, "Ahh! What the hell!! WHY IS MY-" He stopped yelling before he could continue and the words of his mum rang through his head. _Remember Aka-chan, to keep an eye on the toaster, the timer broke, but don't worry, we'll get a new one. Then you can continue having your extra healthy toast!!_

Akaya shuddered as the nickname 'Aka-chan' rang through his head.. It wasn't his fault that his eyes went blood shot sometimes! (Aka means red in Japanese)

Akaya ignored the nickname and picked up his 2 pieces of toast, which were both completely black. He went through the cupboards looking for some sort of sweet spread he could put on it but couldn't find any.. _I'll just have to improvise!! Hmm, no, not that.. Not that either.. Ew, what is this? Ah-hah! Finally, I have found the answer!!_ He held up the 2 items like it was sacred or something..

And the 2 items were butter and sugar.. Akaya grinned proudly as he opened the butter and got a knife.. He then got HEAPS of butter and spread it on his black toast.. He got more and more.. Just for that one piece. He then got the sugar and just poured it on.. 1 minute later.. "Oh.. It's all used up.. Better get a new packet!" He chimed happily as he got another packet of sugar. And thus, the process repeated itself to the other piece.

The toast was done and Akaya was very proud! He had turned some sort of horrible thing into loads of butter and the leaning tower of sugar!! How wonderful!! He bit into the first piece and was surrounded by bright fleuro colours with flying horses and unicorns, he laughed evilly out loud as he ate the 2 pieces of toast until there was nothing left.

He grabbed his bag and his tennis racquet and ran outside the door.. No, **skipped **out the door at full speed. And he could still see the bright colours and flying unicorns and a rainbow of love..!!!

* * *

He reached the Rikkai Dai tennis courts and dropped his things on the ground.. No really, he dropped them.. And being in that crazy and stupid state, he tripped over them.. Yes, he tripped over them the second he dropped them.. The non-regulars of Rikkai Dai were just watching him out of pity, thinking that it was pathetically sad.. And it was!

Then..! The regulars came!! They saw Akaya and just watched him prancing around and leaping like he was some sort of ballet star..!

"Aka-" Yukimura started to call out but was interrupted by Niou.

"I'll take care of this." He walked up to Akaya and grabbed his arm. "Hey, brat, what are you doing? It's time to practi-" He was shoved roughly against the outter fence thing (you know those fence things that go around the court so that the tennis balls can't get out).

Akaya smirked, his eyes now more blood shot than ever seen before, "Hey, who're you calling a brat, dammit! And just because I'm prancing around here, it doesn't mean that you can tell me what to do! You got that?!" He glared an insanely evil glare at him and the rest of the regulars and walked off. The regulars just watched him and waited until he was out of sight, to run to Niou.

"Woah, Akaya Blood shot level at it's maximum today.. What do you think happened?" Niou was getting excited.

"This is good data.. It'll be even more valuable when we found out why he's like this." Renji was thinking of various reasons why Akaya was like that in his head.

"It certainly is a problem when he's this worked up and has blood shot eyes out of tennis." Yukimura was becoming amused.

"Just leave him be. Continue tennis practice!!" Sanada ignored his kohai and went back to tennis practice. Yukimura shortly followed, then the rest of the team.

* * *

_Heh, all the regulars are pissing me off..!! I'm allowed to prance around when I want to!! _Akaya was ranting on in his head of evil ways to get his sweet revenge. Until the janitor interrupted him.

"Hey, Akaya, can you lock up for me? My wife's collapsed. Have to go to hospital." Hearing that his wife had callapsed, he was pretty calm.. And he was walking to the door... SLOWLY. This was started to piss Akaya off. _HURRY IT UP!! YOU OLD MAN!!! _Akaya mentally screamed. And why didn't he yell at him? Because the poor old janitor was already as sad and pathetic as he was. And his wife's in hospital... AND HE'S NOT EVEN PANICKING!!!! DAMMIT!!

Akaya was about to lock the janitors closet with the key but evil ideas were running through his head and screaming at him to use it for revenge!!! He smirked the most evillest smirk in evil history!! "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" His evil laughing was cut off. "Shh! We're having a test here!" A teacher whispered angrily to him. _Well sorry, you ugly teacher! And why are you having test?! Gosh, you're a dumb one. _"Whatever." Akaya replied. The teacher gave him one last glare and strode back into the classroom.

Akaya entered the janitors closet and looked for the old PA system that was rumoured to be here for his own entertainment for other plans.. And after half an hour, he found it!! ...And it was on the janitors desk in pure sight.. _DAMMIT! WHY DIDN'T I LOOK THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!?!_

He then spent a few minutes thinking of a plan in his head while looking around the small room. "Ah-hah! Bingo! I got it!!" He roughly wrote it down on a piece of paper from the janitors desk using one of his pens as well. _Niou and buchou? Or fukubuchou and buchou?? fukubuchou and buchou. I can have revenge on Niou sempai later!!_

Okay, behold!! AKAYAS GREAT AND SUPER COOL AWESOME PLAN!!  
1. Lie to fukubuchou and buchou to get them in closet.  
2. Lock closet:Trap them.  
3. Enjoy hearing them suffer.

And that was pretty much his plan!!! _THIS PLAN IS AWESOME!!! I'M A GENIUS!!_ **Sure you are Akaya, sure you are. **_Shut up, sane me!!!_

Okay, so it was lunch and he saw his two sempai, and grinned this insanely evil grin.

"Oi sempai! I need you to get me a broom outta the janitors closet." He ordered them.

"Okay, Akaya" His buchou agreed and Sanada just followed.

They arrived at the janitors closet and Akaya opened it up. He went inside and the two followed him. "I need you to get me that one." Akaya told them as he walked out the closet, "I'll be standing here."

Yukimura reached up and nearly got it but it was too high, "Akaya, why do you need this broom?" Sanada asked. "The janitors wife is in hospital, he told me to clean up if I could, so seeing as the old man was already haveing troubles, I wanted to help him, so I'm doing this. And you should've seen him, he was sprinting down the hallway panicking and stuff." Just thinking of the janitor walking REALLY SLOW pissed Akaya off.

Yukimura then began to reach for it again, Sanada seeing that he was struggling reached up and was about to get the broom when the door shut on the and locked.

"Akaya, you brat! Open up this door now!!" Sanada was furious, how did he get trapped in a janitors closet with the buchou by his kohai?!?!?! And he was Sanada!! The EMPEROR!!!!

"Sanada calm down. He wants to hear us suffer." And as on que, they could hear Akaya. "MWAHAHAHAHA!!! SUFFER!!!!" He was laughing insanely crazy!!

So Sanada and Yukimura stood there listening to Akaya, and after a few minutes, he finally noticed that they weren't screaming for help."Why aren't you begging me to let you out?!"

"Shut up you brat!" Sanada accidentally bumped into Yukimura who accidentally turned on the PA system. And after a minute or so, Sanada and Yukimura started talking.

"Think you should beg for it? You're the one that brought me in here" Sanada said to Yukimura.

"No, I can handle it." And little did they know, that the whole school was hearing them and mistaking everything.. The girls were excited about hearing what was happening, the guys were blushing and the regulars, they were just shocked and stopped practicing, everything was still.

But back in the closet Yukimura was squished against the wall. "I'm pressed against the wall, can you move a bit?"

Sanada moved a bit and Yukimura sighed that he finally wasn't being squished.

Now this was getting crazy. The girls were all squealing, the guys were blushing even more, some cheering them on like the girls. And the regulars..? Everything just stopped. Sure they thought that Sanada and Yukimura might've had something like this... But they didn't need to do that stuff in school and make everyone listen to them!! And Akaya, his plan was a success, not the way he wanted it to go, but he had just blown their secret and had probably embarassed them for life!!! _MWAHAHAHA!!! SCORE AKAYA!!! SCORE!!_

Meanwhile, in the closet, Sanada was touching some of the brooms and looking around.

"H-Hey! Stop touching that!" Yukimura said worriedly, hoping they wouldn't break anything.

"And why not?" Sanada asked him.

"Because you're playing with it and it's not yours!" Yukimura was getting a bit annoyed having to stay in the closet now.

"I'm allowed to _play _with whatever I want!" Sanada emphasized the word play, which made it sound even more exciting to the students and teachers listening.. And yes.. The teachers were listening..

"Woah, is it just me, or is Sanada and Yukimura doing... stuff????" Niou asked quietly and slightly excited to pay them out later.

But no one was able to talk.. They were just staring at whatever, still not over the shock. Some of them had nosebleeds, same with some other guys.. And now the girls were full on cheering for this little event that was happening somewhere in their school.

"Ah! Hey!! Ow..!!" Yukimura groaned in pain as some brooms fell on the ground and Sanada moved back, causing Yukimura to be squished up against the wall.

They heard the door unlock and footsteps running away, along with evil laughing.. Remind you of anyone??

"Hey, we're done, I'm getting out now." Sanada said as he helped his buchou out. And as the door to the janitors closet closed, one last broom fell and turned off the PA system.

The whole school was cheering and having nosebleeds, the regulars were just talking and chuckling to each other, thinking about how fun it would be to blackmail them and paying them out about it.

Akaya went running to the regulars, "Hehe, did you guys hear that?" He asked cheekily.

"Yeah, the whole school did!" Marui laughed.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!!" They all stared at Akaya weirdly.. He then held up the janitors closet key, "That's what you get for taking control over AKAYA KIRIHARA!!!!"

The regulars just looked at him. "You put them somewhere and they did that?" They all looked at him as if he was some sort of monster. And in all of their minds, a mental and permanent note was ingraved in their head... **NEVER MESS WITH AKAYA KIRIHARA.. ESPECIALLY IF HE GOES BLOOD SHOT!!**

And just as Akaya was going to say something, Sanada and Yukimura came out of the school to a horde of cheering girls and boys with nosebleeds whistling at them.

"Woah, what happened??" Yukimura questioned.

"Kyaa!! That was great! I can now never see you as a girls boyfriend ever again! Yukimura-sama!" A girl exclaimed dramatically.

"Huh? What?" He asked confused.

"Yukimura-sama! Don't pretend as if you didn't just do what you did!! I can now see that you and Sanada-san are completely in love and go that extreme!!" She squealed like a fan girl.

"WHAT?!" Sanada and Yukimura yelled together and just stared at her.

"I will never get in the way of your relationship again!" And as she said that, various girls were saying stuff like "Me too!!!" And squealing.

"What happened?! Someone tell me this instance!" Sanada ordered.

"Kyaa! I have it!" The girl pulled out a phone and replayed her recording, it was what Sanada and Yukimura were saying in the closet.

"Huh? Wait, you all misunderstand!!" Sanada just shuddered at the thought of doing that kind of stuff with his buchou.

He looked over to Yukimura and he was as still as a statue.

"Hehe, sure Sanada!! Have _fun_." A random guy said to them as the crowd dispersed.

Sanada could hear the faint evil laughs of Akaya, he turned to him and saw that the regulars were all laughing. His eye twitched.

"200 HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL!! **NOW!!!**" He yelled at them.

"Ooh, going easy on buchou, heh, Sanada?" Niou and Akaya constantly teased him about it.

And as they were running, Akaya turned back to normal.

"Oh, Akaya, you're normal again.. What made you so high?" Renji asked him, everyone listening.

"Hmm? Oh, for breakfast, my toast got burned charcoal black all over, so I wanted to make it sweeter and got butter and used about half the container on each piece, and then I got the sugar and used one packet for each piece of toast!!" Akaya sounded excited as everyone sweat dropped..

The next day at practice, Akaya had bruises all over him.. Sanada and Yukimura were giving him punishment, by using the spartan way of teaching him tennis..

And from that day onward, the regulars knew not to give Akaya too much sweets, seeing as he couldn't handle it.


End file.
